


staking my claim

by acidtowns



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtowns/pseuds/acidtowns
Summary: Levi leaves a mark on Eren's back, andwhoops.





	staking my claim

“Hey, that tickles.” Eren arches a little when he feels the tip of the marker touching his bare skin. “What are you doing?”

“Staking my claim.” Levi caps the sharpie. “Go look.”

Eren gets up from the bed and heads over to the mirror where he turns around to see a huge  _56_  written across his back. “Fifty-six? What does that mean?”

A smirk tugs on the corner of Levi’s lips. “You’ll find out eventually.”

**– later that week –**

“We’re running the mile today, right?”

“Yeah,” Eren answers, turning away from his classmates to take off his shirt. “It’s for a grade, I thi–”

“Eren.”

Hearing his name, he turns around. Everyone’s staring at him. “.. What?”

“Why is there a ‘56’ written on your back?”

Eren blinks. “I .. I don’t know.”  _And he really doesn’t_.

Silence overcomes the changing room, but it is soon broken by a quiet “ _oh, my God_.” Armin, who has figured it out, turns bright red.

56.

 **LVI**.


End file.
